The present invention relates to a method and a device for forming a simulated signal of the temperature of exhaust gas, an exhaust gas sensor or a catalytic converter for an internal combustion engine, from operating characteristics.
German Patent Application No. DE 27 31 541 discusses simulating exhaust gas temperature based on the load state of the internal combustion engine, thereby eliminating the need for a temperature sensor in the exhaust gas channel. The heating element of an oxygen sensor is controlled as a function of the simulated exhaust gas temperature.
An object of the present invention is to achieve the greatest possible accuracy in simulating the exhaust gas temperature and/or the exhaust gas sensor temperature and/or the catalytic converter temperature using a method and a device of the aforementioned type.